All I Live For
by Shorty6692
Summary: 17 year old Khriss has had only one priority in the last three years of her life, to care for her young twin siblings: Artemis and Apollo. But when Tyler Simms sets his sights on her, can her life be more then just providing for the twins? TylerxOC
1. Live is What You Make It

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Some of you may know me from my previous Covenant story 'Breaking Away', and I hope you liked that one, but I am back with lots of new material that I want to share with you. This story is about Tyler, because I wanted to do something different this time, I hope all of you guys like and if you do then feel free to let me know, cuz I would like nothing better. This chapter is mostly about the introduction of the main characters and their past so I would advise you to read it. The song used is 'Hello' by Evanescence.

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks_

_**All That I'm Living For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am responsible. Although I may not be able to prevent the worst from happening, I am responsible for my attitude toward the inevitable misfortunes that darken life. Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have -

Life Itself."

-Walter Anderson

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Daddy, its the twins first birthay!" Khriss exclaimed excitedly, pushing open the wooden door to her father's bedroom, "You can't sleep in on a day like this!"_

_Smiling happily, Khriss skipped into the white-washed room and over to her father's large queen sized bed. "Dad, come on wake up." she said nudging her guardian's shoulder gently; but to no accord, he did not move. "Daddy..." she whispered questioningly, again she prodded at her father's arm, but again he did not move. _

_Her throat constricted slightly, why was he so cold? A fear like bile rose from within her and clutched at her heart. "Daddy! Daddy please wake up, please?!" she was violently shaking him now; his head lulled to the left, his mouth parted slightly. Tears were falling freely from her colored irises and landing on the icy sheets that covered the soft mattress. Her breath came out faster and more laboured, sobs racked at her upper body causing hiccups to reverberate around the lonely walls. _

_Shadows began to fill every corner of the room as dark rain clouds covered up the bright morning sun, adding an eerie chill and darkness that seemed to diminish any hope that still resided in Khriss' heart._

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you he's not breathing?**_

_**Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

_Her knees buckled from beneath her, causing her to collapse onto the hard wood floor under her feet. Laying her head on her father's chest she let the smell of him drown her, letting the grieve take hold of her insides and squeeze._

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_Finally after what seemed to be eternity, Khriss allowed her common sense to overshadow the sorrow and enable her to climb to her cramped feet. Slowly she shuffled out into the hall, still tears flooded from her red eyes staining her face with sadness. Reaching for the phone she dialled the number she thought she would never have to use._

_911_

_"Hello 911, what is your emergency?" asked the woman on the other line._

_Breathing in deeply, Khriss let the phone drop from her shaking fingers. She could not talk to that woman, instead she would let them track the call to her home and wait for them. Eyes down cast, Khriss leaned her sore back against the smooth surface of the wall. She could still hear the woman speaking on the other line, but did not bother to pick the phone back up._

_Closing her eyes, Khriss forced the sounds of the world around her to fade away and give way to the blackness. She was completely emmersed in her mind, not even the loudest noise could cause her to break from it, but the gently cooing of a child could._

_Breaking from her trance instantly, Khriss glanced down at the source of disturbance, and her eyes fell upon the small body of a barely one year old child._

_Artemis Lorrens; her young sister._

_The girl peered up at Khriss in confusion, you couldn't have determined her emotions better if they were written in pen on her rosy face. Forcing a sad smile, Khriss reached down and pulled the girl into her arms, holding her like a life line, not relinquishing her hold until the girl started to wriggle around in protest. Getting to her feet once again, Khriss shuffled slowly into the living room, holding the small child close to her chest._

_Once in the beige room, Khriss scanned the small area for any sign of her younger brother; Apollo Lorrens. As she had thought, Apollo had seated himself infront of a white light socket at the far end of his room. He had a smalle metal bobby pin in his hand and was staring curiously from it to the electrical outlet. But before he was able to stick the hair piece into the dangerous device, Khriss was by his side and pulling him away._

_Screeching in protest Apollo tried, but failed, to crawl back to his previous location. Bending down she scooped him up in her arms, along with Artemis. The bobby pin completely forgotten Apollo occupied himself with prodding at the buttons on Khriss' purple pajama shirt. _

_Khriss turned and left the room, both siblings in her arms; slowly she made her way towards the kitchen, knowing that the police and medics would be arriving any minute. _

_Reaching her destination, she looked around the room. It looked exaclty as it had the night before, the dishes still lay unwashed in the sink from last night's meal. 'The last meal we would all have together,' she thought. _

_Finally she heard the loud pounding on the door, and the muffled voices from behind the wood; but Khriss stayed where she was, knowing that they would force they're way into the house none the less._

_Sighing heavily, Khriss ran her fingers over her pale face, when suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. Peering down Khriss' gaze fell upon her little sister. Artemis was staring at Khriss with such confusion and questioning, that she felt the tears come back to her eyes. The small child kept looking from her to the door, a expression of fear coming to her eyes. Apollo suddenly noticed the expression on his sister's face and began to wail, not sure what was going on. _

_Khriss felt tears fall down her cheeks once again as she hugged the two children to her, trying desperately to bring them any comfort. As she held them, she felt the need to make them smile again to block off the bad things that were sure to come after this. She knew that the government would try to take them away, because she was only fifteen, but Khriss would not let them; she would never let them take her brother and sister away, they were the only thing she had now, and she was the only they had._

_**Suddenly I know that I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello I'm still here**_

_**All thats left of yesterday**_

_The sound of wood breaking and of splinters rebounding off the walls reached her ears. Tightening her grip, Khriss could feel their tears staining her shirt, and it broke her heart when she heard their desperate cries._

_"Ms. Whats the emergency?" asked a deep male voice behind her._

_Lifting her head slightly, Khriss stared at the man, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red and puffy. "The bedroom... the bedroom at the end of the hall.." she replied still clutching to the children._

_The uniform clad man nodded and hurriedly headed in that direction. But Khriss stayed where she was, not wanting to see her father's lifeless form; not wanting the twins to see him. She wanted them to remember him as the cheerful man before this morning, not the icy cold skin, or the motionless body._

_"Dawd!" screamed Apollo, squirming violently in Khriss' hold, wanting their father._

_"Hush little one!" she pleaded, tears falling from her own eyes. "Daddy can't come right now, but we'll be ok... we'll be ok. I promise."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Apollo!" Khriss called, leaning over a steaming pot of chicken noodle soup, "Dinner's ready."

Khriss Lorrens, gripped the firm handles protruding from the sides of the hot metal pot and lifted it over to the small wooden table that was located at the far end of the room. Placing it on the smooth surface, the seventeen year old wiped her work worn hands on the front of the pink apron that was wrapped around her small upper body. Sighing heavily, she took hold of her long chestnut hair and tied it in a low pony tail at the back of her tanned neck. Suddenly she felt a light pull on the hem of her boring blue T-shirt and turned to the source.

Smiling, she peered down into the abnormally colored eyes of her little sister: Artemis Lorrens. The small girl gazed shyly up at Khriss, she weighted no more then twenty pounds at the age of three. Her straight ebony locks swished elegantly around her heart shaped face as she produced a small wooden ladle from behind her back.

Chuckling softly, Khriss reached out, grabbed the scooping instrument from her smaller sibling's fingers and placed it into the metal pot of soup.

"Thanks Missy." she stated, grinning at the little girl.

Artemis smiled happily at the use of the nickname her sister had given her. Skipping clumsily to her chair, she used the wooden legs to help herself climb up and move her body into sitting position. Khriss giggled softly when she recalled the time her little sister had done this a few months ago and couldn't even see over the table top. She had to go buy a large cushion to place on the wood seat so she could look over the edge.

"Here I come!"

Khriss looked in the direction the voice had come from and moved to face the dilinquent. Giggling violently, Apollo came running clumsily into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet several times before he reached his sister.

Readying herself for the usual supper activity, Khriss bent her knees and spread her arms out wide. Then the small boy took a running leap and jumped into his sister's arms, squealing joyously. His blonde curls bounced gracefully around his head and his white teeth flashing brilliantly. He weighned more then his sister did but Khriss still caught and twirled him with ease.

Soon after Khriss' arms began to ache she carried his small frame over to his chair at the table and dropped him gently onto the wood. Apollo and Artemis sat beside eachother where as Khriss sat on the other side, so she could keep an eye on them better.

"Yummy!" Apollo exclaimed, eyeing the soup hungrily, "I love soup."

Artemis smiled and nodded in agreement at her brother's statement. Khriss smirked knowingly, and leaned over the table surface to reach the ladle; grabbing Artemis' bowl she scooped one spoonful into it and then placed a small ice cube in the middle so it would cool faster. Before she even had a chance to reach her brother's small plastic bowl, he had grabbed it in his chubby fingers and pulled it out of her reach.

"Me do it." he stated, smiling expectantly at her.

"But its really hot and you might burn yourself." Khriss replied, staring him straight in the eyes.

"No" he responded shaking his head in defiance.

"Let me do it today and then next time we have soup you can do it all by yourself, ok?" she reasoned.

Khriss supressed the laugh that had risen at the sight before her. Apollo seemed to ponder this proposal intently, scrunching his forehead until small lines began to appear.

"Alwight." he concluded finally, and let her take the bowl from him.

After getting the two of them started, Khriss scooped some soup for herself and then took her seat. Glancing at the youngsters at the end of the table she began to number the differences between them.

The two of them were twins, but were also completely different. Apollo had blonde curly locks, where as Artemis sported naturally straight, ebony colored hair. Apollo loved being adventurous and outgoing, but Artemis was shy and content to follow her sister around and mimic what she did. Lastly, Apollo loved to talk about everything and to everyone, he would babble all day long, where as Artemis haddened said one word in her entire life, instead she would point and gesture. The only thing that was the same about them was their eyes. Both children had one sapphire colored irise, and then the other was the color of emerald. It fascinated people who saw them on the street or in the town's local grocery store, random people would just stop and stare at the two of them.

Suddenly the sound of metal rattling brought Khriss back into reality.

"Armiss, dopped hur spoon." shouted Apollo, in the middle of eating a mouthful of soup.

Artemis looked up at Khriss, as if she thought that she would be yelled at for such a small mistake. Instead the elder sibling smiled at her, got up from her chair and retrieved the little utensil for her (she knew that it would've taken the small girl more then a few mintues to pick the spoon up herself).

Relieved that she had not been disciplined, Artemis grabbed the spoon and clumsily began to eat again.

"I done!" Apollo exclaimed, bringing his arms over his head in triumph.

"Good job, little man." Khriss praised, "Now can you go bring her bowl and spoon to the sink for me please?"

Nodding his head vigoriously, Apollo grabbed his bowl and bounded across the room toward the metal sink. Standing on his toes, the boy peered over the edge of the counter and extended his arm to place the eating device in the sink. Once finished his assigned task he jogged back to his sister and began to tug at her elbow impatiently.

"Ice keem!"

"Not until your sister is done." Khriss replied, getting to her feet and walking over to place her own bowl and spoon in the sink. "But you can get it out of the freezer for me."

Apollo beamed from ear to ear, and skipped all the way to the white fridge. Groaning with the effort, he opened the bottom freezer door and searched for the big pail. Smiling in triumph, he grasped the small plastic handle and pulled the ice cream from within it's icy domain.

Khriss watched as he slammed the freezer door shut and ran to the table, placing the pail down onto the wooden surface with a loud 'THUD!'.

"I did it!" he shouted happily at his accomplishment.

"Yes you did." Khriss responded smiling down at the excited boy.

Apollo's cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving up and down; Khriss found it amazing how such an easy task for her was the hardest thing in the world for her younger siblings, but then she thought that was what learning was all about.

Finally, Artemis took the last bite of her dinner and placed her plate in the sink along with her brother and sister. Khriss opened the ice cream and scooped a spoonful out into three bowls. Apollo watched as she did this in excitment, he was almost shaking in anticipation. Now that the boy had his ice cream it was very quiet in the small house, because this was the only time of day when he was ever silent.

After the family finished their desert, Khriss told the twins to go pick out a movie that they wanted to watch tonight and to change into their pajamas. Both ran out of the kitchen happily to go in search for the motion picture of their choice.

This gave Khriss time to wash the pile of dirty dishes that had collected in the sink, and change into her own comfortable PJ pants. Soon the twins ran back into the living room dressed in mix matched pajamas, and holding a disney movie in their hands.

The youngsters jumped on the couch as Khriss took the movie from their grasp and popped it into the VCR.

Disney Hercules.

It was Artemis' and Apollo's favourite movie, whether it was because they were named after two of the Greek gods and goddesses, Khriss didn't know but the family watched it every friday night.

The movie started up and Khriss settled inbetween the two kids; they snuggled up against her, both watching what was on the screen of the t.v. About half an hour into the film Apollo fell into a deep sleep, which left Khriss to watch along Artemis.

Suddenly Artemis, pointed her finger at the screen and stared up at Khriss expectantly. Confused she looked at the movie, and noticed what she hadn't before it was at the part of the movie when Zeus was arguing with Hades and all the gods and goddesses of mount olympus were there. But in the background you could see a god with blonde hair and light shining all around him, beside him stood a woman with brown hair that cascaded down her slendor shoulders and was wearing a greek toga.

"Thats Artemis and Apollo from the greek myths." explained Khriss, smiling at the girl. "Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon, her brother Apollo was the god of medicine and the sun."

Nodding her head in response, Artemis conitnued to watch the movie in silence.

Finally, at eight o'clock, the movie ended and Khriss lifted Apollo into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder as he slept peacefully. Artemis took this as a signal and ran ahead of her sister and down the hall toward her and her brother's bedroom.

Adjusting her grip on the boy in her arms, Khriss followed behind but was stopped by what she saw down the hall. Artemis was staring intently at a door in the middle of the hall, a confused expression taking over her face. It was their father's bedroom door.

"Artemis come away from there and lets get you in bed." Khris tried to keep a calm tone to her voice.

Reluctantly, Artemis looked away from the wood and walked over to the door farther down the hall. Khriss let the breath she didn't realize she was holding out and followed close behind.

After tucking Apollo into his sheets, and kissing his forehead, she turned to Artemis and stared at her. The girl had already dug herself a small burrow with her thick feather down comforter. Smiling to herself Khriss bent down and tucked the corners of the blanket under the girl's body and kissed her forehead also. Whispering a soft good-night she switched the night light on and closed the door.

She was almost at the end of the hall, when Khriss suddenly halted in her progress. Looking to her left she gazed at the wood of her father's door. After the medics had taken his body away she had locked the door and hidden the key. Not wanting and memory of that day to linger. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she recalled the horrors of that day, the invisible stains that were left behind from the all the tears and cries.

Breaking from her trance, Khriss shook her head and continued on her way to the kitchen. Pushing the thoughts to the very back of her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I hope you like the story so far, I am sorry that I didn't introduce the covenant boys yet but don't worry they will show up eventually I just wanted this chapter to be all about the Lorrens family. Oh and one last thing before I go, that thing about Artemis and Apollo being in the background of the movie I made it up, I am not sure if that really was there. Well please review, if you liked it. I would appreciate it lots.


	2. Two Strangers

**Author's Note:** Ok everyone, I very much apprecaite it to those of you who reviewed:

**popmalfoy**

**BEEcausexoxo**

**Angelnanoo**

**1canadian0chick1**

**tigerwhisper**

It helped me to know how my story is going so far and if it was good or not. Thanks alot!!! Ok so on with the note already. I am introducing the one and only TYLER SIMMS in this chapter so I hope that makes the readers happy :). But I will also work alot with Khriss and her brother and sister. That is pretty much the only stuff that I have to say, oh yeah and I hope you guys like it and review if you have the time.

_**All That I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been told that swimming is a wimp sport, but I don't see it. We don't get timeouts, in the middle of the race we can't stop and catch our breath, we can't roll on our stomachs and lie there, and we can't ask for a substitution."

-Author Unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Apollo, we're gonna be late!"

A frustrated scowl fixed itself on Khriss' face, as she pulled the metal zipper of Artmeis' purple raincoat up to her pale neck. It was eleven in the morning on this dreary Saturday, and she had to be at the swimming pool at exactly eleven thirty. Today was the day that she brought the twins to work with her to teach them, along with five other toddlers, the basics on swimming. She did this every morning during the week, it didn't pay a large sum, but she enjoyed teaching the little tykes anway.

"Apollo, if your not here at the count of three, we're leaving without you!" Khriss threatened, straightening from her crouched position beside the welcome mat. "One... two..."

Just then, a small boyish frame zoomed down the hall toward Khriss and Artemis, giggling hysterically.

"I camed, before you said free!" he stated excitedly, staring up at his sister's grinning features.

"Yes you did, now put your boots, and rain coat on so we can go." Khris replied, pointing to the small green jacket and galoshes that were resting in the closet to her left.

Obediently, Apollo reached for the said clothing and forced the rubber footwear over his faded socks, and the shabby coat over his already too small sweater. Once done, the small boy smiled triumphantly, and looked expectantly up at his older sister.

Looking over her brother's handy work, Khriss let out a amused chuckle at the sight. The boots were on the wrong feet and the jacket buttons were poking out of the wrong holes. Knealing down once again, she undid all of the child's previous mistakes and put the clothing on the correct way.

Finally, at ten past eleven, she had the two children ready and out the front door. Running toward the navy blue car, the family of three tried desperately not to get drenched from the non-stop down pour. Hastily, Khriss unlocked the vehicle doors and buckled the kids up into their designated car seats; after all of this had been done, she circled around the back and hopped into the driver's seat. Exhaling loudly, she shook off the excess rain water from her leather jacket and wrung her hands together, trying to replenish the lost warmth. Turning her head around she checked to see that the twins were settled and was not suprised to see that Artemis was already snoozing while her brother fiddled with the latched to his car seat. Smiling contentedly, Khriss started the engine and was then on her way toward their destination.

The Spencer Academy pool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large rain drops pelted the tinted windows of the onyx colored hummer as it sped down the smooth pavement of the road. The towering pines, and bricked wall's of Spencer Academy soon came into view as the brunette seated in the driver's seat stepped onto the gas.

Tyler Simms stared intently on the wet cement ahead of him, one calloused hand on the wheel, the other stretched across the empty passenger seat beside him. Loud rock music blared out of the SUV's speakers, sending noticeable tremors throughout the vehicle. His mouth was set into a firm emotionless line, and his almost obsidian locks hung low on his forehead.

The ashen sky loomed above him, as he slowed the hummer and turned into the school's parking lot. Finding a suitable location, he put the truck in park and turned the engine off. Sighing, he remained where he was, not making a move to exit the vehicle.

**Pitter pat, pitter pat, pitter patter.**

The wet drops of rain water streamed down the window glass as the endless stream of rain fell from the grey clouds above.

**Pitter Patter, pit patter.**

Closing his slate colored irises, Tyler ran his fingers through his ebony hair and then over his handsome face. He was tired, mentally and physically. He had spent the last couple weeks working his body to the limit, to get himself ready for the upcoming swim tourney, so he would even stand a chance against the athletes from the challenging schools. Not only that but he also had to study and review for the end of term exams; these were the tests that decided whether he went to Harvard or not.

He haddened had a break for the last month, and he was feeling the effects everyday. He would wake up every morning more tired then the one before, he would have a constant heated throbbing in his temples throughout the entire day, and his limbs were sore and felt like lead all the time. Tyler knew he couldn't last like this for much longer.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he pushed the thoughts and worries to the back of his mind; he didn't need the regrets or fear right now.

Reluctantly, he grabbed his keys out of the ignition, shoved the hummer door open and stepped out into the icy cold and pouring rain. Teeth chattering and coat wrapped tightly around his braod shoulders, Tyler jogged toward the large front doors of the Academy.

Forcfully pushing the heavy wood inwards he ran inside, not even stopping to warm his numb fingers and feet, and continued his brisk pace toward his destination. After going through many deserted halls, and passing many wooden doors, he reached one place he had set out to find.

The Spencer Academy pool.

Swinging the doors open, Tyler welcomed the wall of warm, humid air that bombarded him. Breathing in the fragrance of pool chlorine, he removed his sneakers and continued along the wet concrete bare foot. He had come here for the last few Saturday's too practice and perfect his technique.

Only a few dim lights reflected off the calm surface of the pool water, giving the atmosphere a lonely, yet warm feel to it. Taking one last glance at the welcoming depths of the water, he disappeared into the men's locker room to change.

Turning on the lights, he found the closest bench and stripped down to the baggy swim trunks that he had hidden beneath his baggy jeans. Finally, Tyler was ready to get in the pool; glancing at his watch he realized that he was here much later then he usually was, it was already quarter to twelve(11:45). Dismissing the thought, he pushed the swinging locker room door outward, only to realize that he was no longer alone in the huge pool area.

Blinking dumbly, Tyler began to register the fact that all of the bright ceiling light's were sending an almost blinding glare off of the cerulean water, and that there was now small, and then larger ripples and disturbances appearing all over the water's surface. But the most unusual thing of all was that unlike when he had walked in, small toddlers were now scattered around in the shallowest end of the pool, arms outstreched infront of them and legs kicking up water from behind; and their mother's were watching from the sidelines as their children tread water, cheering and encouraging them when needed.

Confused, and slightly annoyed, Tyler scanned the area. The excited laughter and squeals of the kids echoed loudly from the walls of the pool, and their mother's comforting chides reached his ears.

He was about to retreat back into the refuge of the locker room when his eyes suddenly fell upon a taller and sleeker frame among the group of toddlers. Turning his attention back to the pool, he watched as the swim instructor aided the kids.

She was about 5'6 (five inches shorter then he was), and her damp chestnut locks stuck to the tan skin of her slender shoulders and elegant back. The maroon one-piece swim suit she wore clung to her body in all the right places, and Tyler found himself unable to tear his gaze off the stunning features of her face. Her dark brows arched over the most hypnotizing pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were the most intoxicating shade of green, endless hues of emerald that seemed to have been plucked from the world's most beautiful plant life.

Shaking his head, Tyler reluctantly broke from his trance as a gentle, yet commanding female voice sounded throughout the pool.

"Alright kids you did an awesome job today, but we will have to wait until next Saturday to do some more because its time for your guys to go home!"

A chorus of disappointed groans and sighs followed after as the small children hoisted themselves clumsily out of the welcoming water and shuffled toward their guardians.

Tyler then realized that he had not moved since he had seen the alluring brunette in the pool, so he uncomfortably shifted from one cramped foot to the next and slowly made his way to the deep end of the water, but not without sneaking a few glances in the instructor's direction. She was rooted in a conversation with one of the many mothers, a wide grin adorned her rosy lips as she laughed happily along with the older woman.

Momentarily returning his attention on the cerulean water below him, Tyler brought his toned arms forward and dove straight into the depths of the empty pool. The warm water felt like heaven against his sore muscles and he let himself become immersed in the relaxing feel of the it all. Finally, when the need for oxygen overtook everything else he pumped his legs and surged upward, breaking through the once calm surface of the water. Inahling heavily, he filled his empty lungs with the much needed air and shook the liquid from his sky blue eyes and tawny hair. Treading water, Tyler scanned his surroundings.

Almost Immediately his eyes fell upon the slender frame of the swim instructor; she and two small children were the only people who still occupied the area besides himself. Tyler watched as she used a small towel to dry off the little girl's drenched body and ebony hair; next she turned to the sandy-haired boy and repeated the motherly gesture. Once finished with her task, she stood up fully and began the next stage in putting dry clothing over the children's wet swim suits.

Tyler gazed in fascination and slight confusion as she did all of this. She looked the same age as him, why was she doing the duties that most mom's would? Were these kids her own, or was she just being a good citizen? A multitude of questions buzzed around his head as he conitnued to peer at the mysterious figure before him.

After she had dressed the kids in the proper attire, she turned her back to him, bending down to retrieve a brown swim bag from under the wooden bench that stood against the white tiled wall. Coming up to proper height, the girl explained something to the children that he couldn't make out and then grasped each of their small hands in her own.

Tyler watched as the three of them walked to the door smiling, but he was surprised to see the swim instructor turn her head in his direction slightly, and catch his gaze with her apple green irises.

The two strangers stared at one another for what seemed like eternity, until finally, the girl broke unexpectantly from the contact and pushed the swinging door open, the two youngsters following obediently after her. Leaving Tyler to gaze confused at the spot she had last occupied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khriss could feel a pair of eyes staring at her intently as she quickly dried off Artemis and then Apollo. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the unfaltering gaze, she hastily dressed the twins and plucked her bag off the wet floor.

"Come on guys let's go." she stated, grabbing the twin's hands and leading them toward the metal door that led out into one of the many hallways of Spencer Academy.

But before she pushed the wood outward, a sudden curiousity came over her and Khriss turned her eyes in the direction of the intruder. A boy, maybe a year older then her, lay treading water at the far end of the pool, his sky blue irises locked on her own emerald ones and they stayed that way for a long time. He sported chestnut locks that half covered his sapphire eyes, he was nicely built with a well toned chest and broad shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt Apollo tug on her hand impatiently, wanting to get on his way. Reluctantly, Khriss relinquished the contact between her and the boy and gave the door ahead of her a strong shove.

Without looking back she pulled the twins along with her as she tried to make as much distance between herself and that stranger as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I am sorry this one wasn't as long as the first but I will try to make the next one at least 3000 words. Well I hope you liked how I introduced Tyler, i also hope the detail was good enough:). Well if you did like it then you can tell me by reviewing. Thanx for reading! And till next time.

Shorty


	3. Reid Garwin, NOT so Almighty

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone, its me again with another chapter. YAY!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

**BEEcausexoxo**

**Angelnanoo**

**Susangel**

**-chelky-**

**gizmossidekick**

It helped me alot, and I appreciated it so much! Well anyways, I had lots of fun writing this chapter because I got to put the rest of the Covenant boys in as well. But maybe the music I was listening to helped. Another YAY!! Well I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, have fun. You yeah and review if you can please.

_**All That I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do."

Author Unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tyler, you OK man?"

Tyler was brought abruptly back into reality by the questioning voice of Caleb Danvers. Glancing up at the concerned boys features he nodded his head lightly and replied:

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Convinced, the brunette smiled and turned his dark brown eyes back to the white note-sheet on the wooden desk infront of him. Sighing, Tyler leaned forward and tryed to focus all of his attention on what the professor was teaching at the front of the large room. But to no avail; for his mind soon drifted and he was left staring blankly at the dark green chalk board.

It was two thirty on Thursday afternoon, and he had half an hour of classes left, though it seemed to be taking an eternity. He could not keep his attention on the professor's lesson; he had to much on his mind.

In less then a week, Tyler had to be ready for one of the most important swim meets of his young teenage life; and he was convinced that he wasn't prepared, which was making his nerves react and cause him more worry then necesary. Another reason was the end of term exams in two weeks; these tests were the final barrier between him and a Harvard scholarship, and he needed that scholarship.

Unlike what most students here might have thought, he wasn't part of a wealthy family. His best friends, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry and Caleb were the beginning of this rumor; people knew he hung out with them which atomatically made them think his family was rich like theirs. But this was not true.

He had made it to Spencer because his father had been a professor here and had persuaded the school board to let him attend for a lower cost then all the other students. But no one knew this but Tyler and his parents.

Inhaling loudly, Tyler dropped his head into the refuge his arms, blocking out the harsh ceiling lights of the classroom; he didn't even bother to try and listen anymore, knowing it was impossible in his current state. He would just get the notes from Pogue later.

Finally, the bell rang loudly around the school area, intiating the end of the school day; but Tyler knew that his day was far from over.

Slowly he rose from his seat and instinctly followed the crowd down the carpeted stairs that led to the exit. Suddenly, when he had just one foot out of the room a calloused hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Tyler, hows it going?" the loud-mouthed blonde beside him questioned.

Tyler turned his head slightly to see his best friend's face. Reid Garwin had his signature smirk plastered on his face, and his light-colored locks lagged on his head in the usual messy style he was so known for.

"You seem kind of out of it today, got something on your mind baby boy?" he asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"No, no I'm fine." Tyler lied, forcing a weak smile to come to his lips.

But before Reid could say anything more, Caleb and Pogue appeared from within the crowd circulating the wide hallway.

"Hey, are you guys coming to Nicky's tonight?" Pogue asked, coming between the two of them and grabbing each of their shoulders.

"You know it!" the blonde exclaimed, clasping Pogue on the shoulder in response.

The three older boys looked expectantly at Tyler for an answer. Gulping, he turned his sky blue eyes away embarrased and pulled ahead of the rest of the group.

"I can't." he replied, "I have to study for finals and practice my swim routine."

A chorus of exasperated groans and disappointed sighs resounded from behind him and he could feel the painful guilty feeling begin to set in.

"Tyler, dude, you are always studying and training!" Pogue exclaimed, jogging to catch up with his comrade.

"You need to take a break, go party, get some girls and just relax!" Reid explained, prodding Tyler in the arm and shoving him slightly for emphasis. "I'm surprised you don't get senior discounts since you seem to want to grow and old and frail before the rest of us damn teenagers."

"Hey, if baby boy here wants to spend the rest of his days paddling in chlorine and getting paper cuts from study sheets, let him." Caleb responded catching up with the other three and adding his own brotherly opinion.

"Whatever." Reid and Pogue said in unison relinquishing Tyler from their teasing gestures. The boys rounded the final corner and headed toward the large front doors of the school.

"But if your not gonna go to Nicky's you can at least go with me to pick up some food for tomorrow's party." The sandy-haired son stated, keeping pace with the rest as they pushed the school doors outward and stepped out into the warmth of the afternoon sun. "I need a woman's opinion."

Laughing loudly, Reid ran the rest of the way to Tyler's black hummer, leaving both Caleb and Pogue behind along with a scowling Mr. Simms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khriss watched in slight amusement as her younger sister gripped tightly at the wooden spoon, struggling to stir it around the thick, gooey mixture that they had concocted that very afternoon. Today was Thursday, which mean't that Khriss and her siblings baked until the sun set in the evening. It was a tradition that they all took great delight in following; Right now they were making Artemis' favourite: rice crispy squares.

The small girl had her pink tongue poking out in the corner of her mouth and her forward scruntched together as she strained to push the spoon around in the marshmallow goo. The small wooden stool she was standing on wobbled slightly, and Khriss concluded that is was time for her to step in.

"Did you want me to help?" Khriss asked softly, seeing the large amount of effort it was taking Artemis to stir the sugary stuff.

Stopping, the younger sibling directed her gaze at her big sister and reluctantly let her take over the tedious task. Clutching the wooden utensil in her right hand, Khriss gripped at the pot that resided on the stove and finished off what Artemis had started.

Finally, after a few minutes of work, the sisters had the rice crispies placed in a glass pan and cooling in the fridge. Artemis then helped her sister clean up the pot and other cooking devices and soon they were ready for the next baking project.

Sighing, Khriss shuffled over to the dinner table, pulled a cushioned chair out and plopped down to rest.

"Well little miss?" she questioned, grinning widely at the small girl that had clumsily crawled onto her lap, "Do you have any ideas on what to bake next?"

Artemis, who had taken to licking the excess marshmallow off of her small fingers, peered up at Khriss and shook her head sadly.

"Hmmmmm?" the teenager thought out loud as she recalled what they had already accomplished that day. They had just finished rice crispies, and earlier that day she and the twins had also made brownies, bran muffins and cupcakes. Thats when Khriss remembered what they had forgotten to bake.

Chocolate chip cookies.

Gently lifting Artemis off her knee, Khriss got up and went in search for the proper ingredients. Before her mother had passed away, she had written down her famous cookie recipe; most people in town had said that her mother's baking was the greatest because she had come up with all her own recipe ideas.

Opening cupboard after cupboard, the seventeen year old plucked out certain objects and set them on the smooth counter surface. Artemis watched as a curious expression marred her childish features.

After five minutes of searching, Khriss had found all of the ingredients except one. The chocolate chips. Beginning her expedition once again, she moved things aside and pulled things out, but she could not find the ingredient of her desire.

Ceasing in her quest, Khriss placed her hands on her hips and huffed loudly. Scanning the room she glanced at her younger sister, who sat on the chair she had last occupied; thats when she realized something. Where was Apollo?

"Come on Artemis, lets go find our brother." she stated, leading the way into the living room.

Searching through the cozy room, they found no sign of him. Running her fingers through her chestnut locks, Khriss walked down the hallway, with Artemis shuffling behind her. After searching all the rooms along the way, they finally came to the twin's bedroom.

"Apollo, are you in there?" she asked, knocking softly on the door.

From behind the wood, Khriss could hear th unmistakable giggling of her younger brother. "Here we come." she stated, as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. What she saw made raising the twins completely worth while

There seated cross legged on his mattress was the one and only Apollo Lorrens, and he had chocolate staining his face and hands; the chocolate chip bag lay on the empty at the foot of his bed. Small chocolate drops lay all over the mattress around the mischievous child. The small boy smiled, held out his hands and wiggled his fingers. Khriss felt uncontrollable laughter erupt from within her throat and she shook her head at the boy.

Apollo licked the chocolate off his lips and then started on his fingers. Artemis giggled softly but did nothing else as she waited for her sister to compose herself once again. Breathing deeply, Khriss forced the laughter back and said to the twins:

"Come on you two, lets go pick up some more chocolate chips."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler scanned the crowded shelves, as he walked lazily through the grocery story aisles. Reid had instructed him to find food, so that was what he was doing; if a certain item caught his eye he would pick it up and add it to the others that were squished between his arms. After he could no longer stuff anything else into his hands, he went in search of his big-mouthed best friend.

He meandered through the store, almost dropping half of the food in his over stuffed arms and soon found Reid standing in the baking ingredients section of the store. Immediately he went to stand beside the older boy, but Reid took no notice of him. Peering at his companion's face Tyler noticed that the blonde had a hungry glint in his eyes, that could only mean one thing.

Reid Garwin had spotted his prey and he was about to go hunting for it.

Sighing, Tyler followed his friend's gaze and he viewed what, or should he say who, had gathered Reid's attention so quickly. There stood the girl who Tyler had seen on Saturday: The swim instructor.

The two boys didn't dare blink as they stared intently at the stunning figure before them. She wore a pair of worn out jeans with holes at the knees, and a simple pink colored T-shirt. Her long, chestnut hair was tied back in a messy bun, and her emerald green irises were directed down at the chocolate chip bag that she held in her small hands.

Tyler felt a small grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he recalled last Saturday when he had first seen her; and just like then, right now he felt drawn to her like a magnet.

"Now that is kind of produce I want to find in a grocery store." Reid joked, eyeing the oblivious girl.

Tyler barely heard him, his eyes were fixed on the enticing woman before him; only when Reid took a step forward did he come back to reality. His comrade was taking confident steps toward the swim instructor. Shaking his head, Tyler slowly began to follow behind, making sure to keep his distance; he knew the drill all to well. He knew to give Reid leeway when it came to getting the girl. He would watch from the sidelines as the blonde took his prize. Reid always got the girl, no matter how much Tyler wished it otherwise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khriss tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, as she scanned the prices on the chocolate chip bags that were stacked along the shelf. Artemis clutched her right hand and watched as her big sister regarded the options. Soon Khriss came upon the cheapest one and plucked it off the ledge. Peering down at it, she hastily skimmed over the front and then dropped it into the green basket that the small child beside her was holding. Smiling at her younger sister, Khriss turned to go in search of the missing Apollo, when unexpectedly a male voice sounded from behind her.

"Excuse me miss, do I know you from somewhere?"

Twisting her head around, Khriss stared absentmindedly at the source of the voice. A boy, about her age, was standing there; his blonde hair fell slanted over his forehead and he had a flirtatious grin plastered on his parted lips.

"Um... no I don't think so." she replied, smiling politely at him. She could feel Artemis grasp at her hand tighter, the small girl had never liked strangers and must have felt uncomfortable.

"Are you sure cause I swear I have seen you before?" he continued, taking no notice of Artemis, you had hidden behind Khriss' back.

"I'm sure." Khriss insisted.

"Oh well, I'm Reid." he said, holding out his hand.

Khriss eyed his outstretched hand suspiciously, and then reluctantly shook it and replied, "Khriss."

"Really, that was my grandmother's name." Reid exclaimed.

Khriss lifted an eyebrow and slowly nodded her head in response, not sure what to say to something like that. Thats when she noticed the figure farther behind Mr. Garwin. Another tall boy about her age stood watching her, his deep blue eyes meeting her apple green ones; and suddenly her mind registered that this was the boy she had seen at the pool last Saturday.

"Um are you ok?"

Khriss directed her gaze back to the blonde infront of her; ignoring his question, she asked, "Is that boy there your friend?"

Turning to see who she was talking about, Reid scowled and answered, "Unfortunately."

"Whats his name?"

"uh... Tyler."

Khriss nodded and glanced down at Artemis, who was tugging impatiently at her hand; then she remembered that she should go find Apollo who was probably running amuck somewhere in the store.

"Well I got to go." she explained, looking at the sand-colored boy once again, "It was nice meeting you Reid." Turning she began leading Artemis in the other direction but then stopped and turned to look at Reid one last time, "Oh and you should tell your friend that it isn't very polite to stare at people." And with those last words she rounded the corner, leaving a confused Mr. Garwin behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler watched as the girl turned the corner and out of sight; he couldn't believe it, she hadn't seemed even slightly interested in Reid. Smirking, he looked at his feet as the solemn teenage boy began to walk dejectedly back toward him. The blonde wore a scowl upon his face and his eyebrows her bunched up together.

"So how'd it go?" Tyler asked, quite enjoying the fact that the almighty Reid Garwin, in fact, did not always get the girl.

Glaring at him, Reid walked past Tyler and toward the check out counter to pay for the items they had picked out. Only after they had payed for the food and were on their way back to the school did he speak.

"She said you shouldn't stare at people."

"What?" Tyler questioned, confused at his friend's words.

"The girl." Reid stated again, "she told me to tell you that it was rude to stare at people."

Tyler smiled at this, but said nothing in response. So she did remember him after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** YAY another chapter is complete, I hope you liked the quick update, but don't get your hopes up, that won't happen all the time. But i hope you also liked the chapter. I spent lots of time on it. Please Review if you have the time, and till next time.

Shorty.


	4. Car Troubles

**Author's Note:** I am sorry it took alittle longer to publish this chapter, but I had lots of school work and stuff. I also needed some inspiration and I finally recieved it. YAY! Well thanx to those few who reviewed on the last chapter:

**gizmossidekick**

**Susangel**

**legolover**

**segala**

Not as many as I had hoped but I am thankful for them anyways. In this chapter you will be happy to know that Tyler and Khriss finally come face to face. In an unexpected way too. Well I hope you like it, and if you do feel free to tell me by reviewing.

_**All That I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love - A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."

-Author Unknown

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The the tiny, compact words of the text book seemed to jump around on the ivory colored paper as the brunette boy tried to focus his obsidian pupils on the confusing sentences. Huffing in frustration, Tyler gripped the cover of the heavy book and slammed it shut, the noisy bang resounding loudly around the empty library. The teenage boy sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his heavy-lidded eyes. He had been at this for three hours now, and had made very little progress; he would try to focus and then his mind would wander once again and he wouldn't even register what his eyes were viewing. Right now Tyler knew he only needed one thing...a break!

Opening his tired lids, Tyler scanned the area he was seated at; the library was dark and deserted, even the librarian had gone home. Slowly he lifted his cramped body up and off the cushioned seat and stretched his arms over his head; the maroon sweater he wore coming up to reveal the muscled stomach beneath. Reluctantly, he released the hearty stretch and grabbed the many note and text books that were scattered along the wooden surface infront of him, and stuffed them into the school bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

Finally he was ready to depart the dreary school, and he knew exactly where he was headed; the most popular hangout in Ipswich:

Nicky's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kwiss!" shouted the small boy from his car seat in the back, "Where are we going?"

Sighing heavily, Khriss glanced at the blonde boy through the rear view mirror, him and a very quiet Artemis were strapped securely in their car seats. "I've told you Apollo, we're going to Michael's house, your sleeping over there tonight."

"Why?" the small child asked, oblivious to the fact that he had asked this before.

"Because he is your friend and he asked if you would and you said yes." Khriss explained, turning the left signal light on as she rounded the last turn.

Apollo seemed satisfied with her answer and kept quiet for the rest of the trip. It was five o'clock on that Friday evening and Khriss had been toting the twin's around all day. She was tired, hungry, and just wanted to get home and crawl to bed, but she knew that she couldn't just go to sleep; she still had lots to do. Khriss had to make dinner for Artemis and herself, she had to wash dishes, do laundry and give Artemis a bath. Her duty as provider was far from over.

Finally she pulled up into the Davidson's driveway, put the car in park and turned the engine off. Unbuckling her protective seatbelt, she climbed out of her seat and rushed to unstrap the impatient boy in the back seat. Artemis sat silently watching her older sibling and twin brother, not commenting, nor saying anything in response; just sitting there.

Soon, Khriss had Apollo unbuckled and headed toward the front door, but before she slammed the car door behind her, the seventeen year old looked at her young sister and stated,

"I'll just be a few minutes, just sit tight, kay?"

Khriss nodded when the only response she recieved was a understanding stare from the little girl. Pushing the door shut, she followed her excited brother to the front door of the house. Soon after Apollo had hastily pounded on the wood, hurried steps could be heard from within the cozy looking home, and then the young Mrs. Davidson swung the door inward and smiled widely at the two siblings.

"Oh I was hoping you would get here soon, little Michael has been badgering me all day, asking every few minutes when Apollo would come." Sandra Davidson greeted warmly, ushering Khriss and her brother inside.

Smirking, Khriss chuckled softly at Sandra's words as she stepped into the front hall and scanned the surroundings of the familiar house. The hall she stood in was short and soon turned off into an old style kitchen, and a small dining area. Khriss inhaled deeply, relishing in the welcoming aroma of roast in the oven.

Bringing her attention back on the young woman infront of her, Khriss smiled happily. Sandra Davidson was only twenty-one years old, but was the most mature lady Khriss had ever met. She had two children, Michael who was the same age as Apollo and her little girl Miranda, who was only three months. Sandra had gotten married to her High School sweetheart as soon as they graduated at the age of eighteen. Sporting long curly red strands of hair, that brought out the small freckles covering her nose and cheeks; her cerulean eyes were so innocent and caring, that you could not help but love the woman. She stood at an amazing height of only 5'2, and was not skinny but was not even close to being large either.

"Michael, Apollo is here!" The sweet woman called up the stairs, when they had stepped into the cozy cooking area.

Immediately you could hear loud foot-falls on the stairs as a small three year old descended to the kitchen, soon a pudgy boy's face come into view, and he yelled with delight when he saw his friend standing in the middle of the room. Before Khriss had even time to blink, the two boys had ran out of sight, yelling and laughing all the way up the stairs.

"I am so glad that my Michael found a friend as good as your brother Khriss." Sandra stated, grinning dreamily as she stared in the direction the boys had went.

"Yeah, same with Apollo." Khriss responded, nodding her head in agreement.

Suddenly, the image of Artemis still waiting in the car came into her mind and Khriss knew she had to go and get her sister home.

"Well Sandy, I am really sorry but I still have to get Artemis home and supper needs to be started."

Turning her her head, the small red head peered at Khriss, love and compassion effident in her sapphire eyes.

"I am so proud of you Khriss, your so young still but handle the responsibility of being your siblings guardian as good as a woman double your age."

Blushing deeply, Khriss smiled at the compliment and hugged her friend. Finally the two released each other and reluctantly bid each other farewell. Exitting her friend's home, Khriss quickly jumped into the car and turned to check if Artemis was alright. The small girl had her eyes closed and the most peaceful and serene expression on her face, her chest slowly moving up and down as she breathed in and out. Sighing in relief, Khriss smiled as she turned the engine on and backed out of the paved drive-way, and turned in the direction of home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the hummer door firmly shut, Tyler gazed up at the bright neon sign that was positioned above the front door to the shabby building. The familiar sight was welcoming and Tyler's mind began to relax for the first time in the last few weeks. He was glad he had decided to come, he needed this break... Big time.

Not being able to resist any longer, he took long strides toward the building and was at the door within a few steps. Gripping the metal handle tightly in his hand he swung the door outward and was bombarded by the sights, smells, and noises that he had so long been deprived of. Squinting his eyes slightly against the bright lights above him, he strode past the many bodies crowded around the dance floor and made his way to the less packed pool tables where he knew his friends would be.

Finally, his eyes fell on the blonde head of his best friend as he bent over a pool table readying himself for a tricky shot; he also spied Caleb and Pogue conversing with Sara and Kate at a table not far away. The scent of cedar wood and smoke greeted him as he made his way over to where his friend's were seated.

"Hey look who it is!" exclaimed Reid as he caught sight of Tyler pushing his way over to them, "Decided to join us have we?"

Ignoring his friend's remark Tyler pulled up a chair next to Kate at the table. Leaning back in his seat, he eyed Sara's fries that sat uneaten infront of her. Seeing the hungry look on his face, she rolled her eyes and pushed the fries over to him. Without even saying a kind 'thank you' he shoved a fist full of the junk food into his mouth.

"Your welcome." Sara stated, watching in disgust as the eighteen year old stuffed his face.

Chuckling, the rest of the boys shook their heads at the pathetic sight before them.

"Dude, you really need to get out more." Pogue explained, wrapping his arm around Kate's slim shoulders, "Or then again maybe you just need a life."

Glaring at his long time friend, Tyler swallowed loudly, got up and grabbed a pool stick from the wall and occupied himself with getting the black eight ball into the corner pocket.

"So I heard that you are having a party tomorrow night?" Kate asked, taking her eyes off Tyler and focussing her attention on the blonde boy standing not to far away.

"Well you heard correctly, invite whoever you want, but you have to bring your own beer." Reid responded, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Cool, so are you taking Tiffany to this party of your's?" Kate questioned, nodding her head in the direction of a tall blonde girl who was grinding against a boy on the dance floor.

Shuddering for emphasis, Reid shook his head frantically from side to side as he looked in the direction Kate had indicated too.

"Good, she was such a bitch!" Sara exclaimed a relieved look on her pretty face.

"Well so who's the lucky lady this time?" Caleb inquired, smiling at his girlfriend's reaction to the news.

Finally, Tyler entered the conversation, putting his pool stick aside he went to stand with the group and before Reid could say anything he explained, "He was planning on bringing this girl he saw at the grocery store this afternoon, but she shot him down flat."

A disbelieving expression appeared on eveyone's face when they heard this, and Caleb and Pogue burst out laughing. Tyler grinned evily at his best friend, as Reid shot daggers in his direction. Tyler paid no attention to him.

"That is priceless, who was she?" Pogue managed to ask between fits of howling laughter.

"Don't know, but she didn't seem the least interested in Mr. Garwin here, actually seemed disgusted." Tyler continued, absolutely loving the expression on his friend's faces, and the humiliation he was putting Reid through. He was getting back at him for all those years of teasing for always coming in last when it came to 'getting the girl'.

Now even Sara and Kate were giggling with the boys, and Reid actually had a red tinge creeping up his cheeks and ears.

"That is too funny, I would of never thought that the Garwin charm would have grosses a girl out." Caleb stated, getting up and clapping the embarrased blonde boy on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Reid, it had to happen sooner or later."

Grunting something incoherent in reply, Reid violently shook Caleb's hand off and stalked away to take his frustration and anger out on a game of pool with Aaron Abbot.

"I haven't seen him this mad in a very long time, maybe you went to far Tyler?" Sara questioned, wiping laughter tears from her eyes.

"He'll get over it, soon he will cheat Aaron's out of all his money and take a girl home and be good as new." Tyler replied, watching his friend take some money from Aaron.

Glancing down at his watch, Tyler saw that it was close to ten o'clock, remembering that he had to wake up early for work tomorrow he decided that it was probably time to leave. Sighing deeply, Tyler reluctantly pushed himself off the pool table he had been leaning on. He had been hoping that he would've been able to enjoy this break longer, but he knew that if he didn't leave now, he probably wouldn't be able to leave later.

"Well I need to get going guys." he explained, looking over his friend's disappointed faces.

"But you just got here." Sara stated, looking at him curiously.

"I know, but I have to work tomorrow, and if I don't sleep, the boss man will be pissed." Tyler retaliated, turning his back on them and walking toward the door, but before he could make it out, Kate and Sara deliberatly stepped in his way.

"You can only go if you promise us one thing." Kate exclaimed, eyeing him hopefully.

Running his fingers through his thick brown hair Tyler, readied himself for what they might have in mind.

"You have to come to Reid's party tomorrow," Sara explained, but continued with a playful glint in her eyes, "And you have to bring a date along."

Inhaling loudly, Tyler knew that if he didn't promise them he would never get out of Nicky's, but he also didn't have a date and didn't know where to get a girl who wasn't already going with someone at such late notice. Realizing he was stuck in a corner, he looked at the two girl's and said:

"Fine, now can I go?"

Smiling triumphantly, Sara and Kate got out of his way and let him proceed to the exit. Half-way out the door, he heard a faint shout behind him.

"Remeber, you need a date!"

Ignoring it, he climbed into the driver's seat of his vehicle, turned the engine on and sped out of the parking lot, exhaust fumes settling over the area behind him. Soon Nicky's was left far behind and he was already half way to his destination.

Not long after he had pulled onto the road, Tyler grew bored of listening to the radio and began to think over his options for getting a date for tomorrow's party, but then he realized the pathetic truth... He had no options.

It's not that he didn't know any girls, he actaully knew alot of girls, but that was mostly because he was Reid's best friend. The fact of the matter was that he didn't feel an attraction for any of the girl's he knew at the current moment, sure they were attractive, and were fun to be around, but he didn't want to be anything more then friends, which actually he was surprised about.

Tyler was in such deep thought about his problem that he was oblivious to the broken beer bottle shards that were scattered over the road, and was only brought back to reality when a loud bursting sound and the screech of rubber on concrete made it to his ears. Swearing loudly, he instinctively turned the wheel in the opposite direction to correct himself, nearly roling the hummer in the process. Finally he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the deserted road. His breath came out in loud gasps and his knuckles were white due to his grip on the steering wheel; licking his lips, he slowly began to collect himself and relax his tense muscles as the adrenaline began to retreat from his system. Running his hands over his face, he realized how close he had come to getting into a deadly accident.

Remembering that he should probably check the damage on the vehicle, Tyler reluctantly stepped out of the SUV and walked toward the blown wheel. Groaning, he saw the the rubber had been blown off and all that was left was the metal rim and some small pieces of rubber, but thankfully there was nothing wrong with the rest of the vehicle. After inspecting the rest of the tires he suddenly remembered that he had no spare wheel to replace the wrecked on with. Swearing loudly, he also recalled that he had had left his cell phone at his dorm room at the school. For a second time that night he took a deep breath in to keep from taking his frustration out on the Hummer.

Soon relaxing again he scanned his surroundings, he was situated in the middle of a suburban neighbourhood, with houses on either side of him. It seemed like a nice enough place and he decided that if he wanted to get home he would have to ask someone. Glancing around him he realized that only one house had a set of lights on. Sighing in defeat he trudged up the drive-way and up to the front door. This was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Artemis, what did you do?!"

Khriss' eyes went wide in shock and the hamper of clothing she had been holding dropped to the ground, scattering clothes all over the freshly mopped floor. The smile of joy disappeared off the small child's face when she heard her sister's tone, and was replaced with a fearful expression as she waited for her sister's next move. Khriss stood rooted to the spot, just staring at the scene before her. There were soap bubble **everywhere**! They had foamed over the side of the tub and were slowly but surely making there way around the bathroom, Khriss could only barely make out her sister's body among the thick cloud of bubbles. Khriss had only left the girl alone for not even five minutes, and the toddler had managed to empty the enitre bottle of bubble bath in the tub with her. 

After what seemed an eternity of waiting for Khriss to scold her, Artemis was surprised to hear a soft giggle escape her sister's lips, which quickly formed into a full grown laugh that erupted around the white tiles of the bathroom walls. Relieved to have avoided a scolding Artemis grinned happily as her sister came over and fought her way through the bubbles and reached for the shampoo bottle, and rubbed some of the gooey liquid into her hair, producing even more bubbles.

Soon the bath was done, the bubbes cleaned up and Artemis was dressed in her rose colored night gown ready for bed.

"Well you little mess maker its time for bed." Khriss explained, grabbing the girl in her arms and carrying her to her bedroom as if she were still an enfant.

The ever-silent toddler, just blinked and allowed her sister to gently lower her down into the bed and bring the covers up to her chin. After making sure that the blankets would keep her warm enough and that the blinds were shut, Khriss kissed Artemis' forehead and bid her a good night.

Making her way to the kitchen, Khriss glanced at the microwave clock.

8:25.

Her night was still far from over. The sink was full of dishes that had collected over the day, the laundry needed to be folded and put away, and she still wanted to take a shower.

"Well no sense in just moping." Khriss said aloud to herself, and she determinedly walked over to the sink to start on the dishes.

Finally, and hour and a half later, she had her chores done and was just finished drying her hair after the long awaited shower. Khriss' eye lids were beginning to droop with drowsiness, but she was fixed on reading at least one chapter in her book. Settling herself on the leather couch she switched on the lamp and was immediately swept up in the familiar world of words and fantasy.

She had just flipped over the fifth page when unexpectedly she was startled to hear a loud knocking on her front door. Instantly, Khriss' body went ridged and she waited to see if she had only imagined it; but soon after another more frantic knock could be heard. Cautiously, she slipped off the couch and scurried to the door, wishing furiously that she had a peep hole.

Taking a deep breath she undid the lock and gripped the door handle. Very slowly, she opened the only barrier standing between herself and the unknown visitor, readying herself to slam it closed at any sign of danger.

Peeking out onto the door step Khriss' eyes fell upon a pair of worn out skater shoes; holding her breath her eyes travelled upward until finally her green apple eyes met those of slate color. Surprisingly, her mind registered the fact that she knew this person, or atleast had seen him before. She gasped in what she thought could have either been relieve or shock, but Khriss wasn't sure.

Standing there on her door step was the boy she had seen at the pool, and at the grocery store that same day, and Khriss was not at all surprised to see that he was staring at her again.

She had been right, her night was far from over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I am hope you all like this chapter, I am pretty happy with the way it turned out. I hope it is long enough, I tried to make up for not updating for a long time. WEll anyways tell me what you think. Love you all.


	5. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:** Well I am so glad to hear that you guys liked it, it made me feel all fuzzy and warm. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate your warm comments and uplifting support:

**Angelnanoo**

**sparechange1224**

**gizmossidekick**

**kmp101592**

**legolover**

**Smilyface2020**

**SnowFairy24**

**xavia**

**SlytherinSecret418**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**Susangel**

**music-is-life94**

Now on with the chapter, I am sure all of you are just itching to see what happens to our main characters.

_**All I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would rather be ashes then dust! I would rather that my spark should burn out in brilliant blaze than it should be stifled by dry-rot. I would rather be a suberb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet. The function of man is to live, not to exist. I shall not waste my days trying to prolong them. I shall use my time."

-Jack London

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler gazed in disbelief at the short girl standing at the doorway, her evergreen irises expressing the same shocked expression that his sky blue colored ones held. He had never imagined to see her here, though he couldn't say that he was regretting that he ended up on her doorstep. As he continued to stare dumbly at her, the small swim instructor seemed to abruptly come out of her daze. Suddenly her apple green eyes quickly went from being shocked to questioning and she seemed to be searching his face for an answer of why he was there.

"Um... Can I help you with something?" she asked, a curved eyebrow lifting slightly as she eyed him suspiciously.

Blinking his eyes, Tyler was taken by surprise at her simple question, her soft voice swept through his head and he seemed to forget why he was on her doorstep; but luckily after a few seconds his mind cleared and thankfully, he recalled the reason.

"Um... The... The tire wrecked on my truck and I don't have a spare, so I was wondering if I could use your phone?" he quickly responded, rushing through his words as he tried not to notice the clothing she had chosen to wear that night.

She was dressed in a strappy spaghetti strapped shirt, that showed off a fair amount of bare skin, and a pair of pink pajama bottoms that hung dangerously low on her hips.

"Um, alright..." she answered, as she studied his features as if to see if he mean't her any harm or not. After deeming him harmless, she slowly opened the door wider to allow him entrance.

Timidly stepping into the front hall, Tyler watched the short girl shut the front door and turn to look at him suspiciously. Returning her unfaltering gaze, he noticed that her head was cocked slightly to the side as she regarded his features; she looked almost like a small puppy who had just discovered something new and mysterious. Finally, she let her eyes drop to the hard-wood floor as she stepped around him, silently leading the way down the hall.

Following obediently, Tyler began to register little things about the house; like how the light from the dim lamp and ceiling lights seemed to cast a warm and cozy glow around the rooms of the small home, or the way the floor tiles squeaked softly under his feet as he followed the quiet figure ahead of him. He also noticed how the house smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and the way each room was painted a different but unique color, mostly greens and browns.

Totally transfixed on the new and interesting world around him, Tyler was oblivious when the girl suddenly stopped in the middle of the kitchen and he nearly walked right into her. Catching himself just before his body collided with her's, he shook his head and focussed on what she had begun to say.

"The phone is over there, go ahead and call whoever you need too, but please try to be quiet, my sister is in bed and I don't need her waking up."

It took a couple long moments for Tyler to respond with a slow nod, and then he walked over to the ivory painted wall where a phone hung loosely on it's receiver. Gripping the phone in his hand he reached up as if to press buttons, but then he realized he hadn't really thought of who to call. He really didn't want to phone Reid after what happened at Nicky's, Pogue only had his motorcycle and Kate would be catching a ride with him. He thought of Caleb but knew that he was bringing Sara home and probably wouldn't appreciate him tagging along. That only left one option... Taylor.

Quickly dialing her cell number, Tyler waited quietly as the phone rang several times, not noticing the pair of curious green apple eyes that had been studying him all this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khriss stared at the tall brunette that stood in her kitchen, he had his azure eyes directed on the wall infront of him as he gently pressed the phone to his ear. She was still pondering how they had ended up in this unusual situation, why was he using her phone again? Oh yes, his SUV had just so happened to pop a tire infront of her house, how typical.

But as Khriss continued to gaze at him, she couldn't help but notice that he was an attractive boy. His chestnut locks fell slanted across his forehead, covering his dark eyebrows. The pair of baggy jeans he wore looked very good on him, and those stunning sapphire irises reminded her of a stormy sky just before a huge rain storm.

She vaguely remebered that when she had been reluctantly conversing with that blonde boy in the grocery store earlier that day, he had said his name was Tyler. It wasn't anything special, but it seemed to suit him somehow.

Taking a deep breath in, Khriss turned to the stove and occupied herself with boiling some milk for hot chocolate. From behind her, she could hear Tyler talking quietly to someone on the other end; Khriss knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on another person's coversation, but he was in **her** house, using **her** phone, so she thought it might not be so bad. With her back still turned, she managed to catch the rest of the conversation.

"... I know its late, but my hummer broke down in the middle of the road and I don't have a spare." he said, his voice strained in apology. Apparently the person he had phoned didn't appreciate being woken up this late. Khriss heard a muffled voice on the other end say something in response, it sounded female.

"Come on Taylor, just come and pick me up." Tyler responded, trying to keep his voice level.

Soon Khriss' mind was so focussed on listening to the conversation that as she slowly tipped the steaming milk into two mugs her positioning was wrong and she was taken by surprise when the boiling liquid splashed over her vulnerable left hand.

"Ahh!" she yelped loudly, dropping the tea kettle onto the hard floor when she instinctively tried to cradle her injured hand. Hot milk spilled over the ground, and Khriss was sure that the whole neighbourhood was able to here the crash of the kettle as it fell to the floor with a resounding clatter.

Her heart beat loud and fast from shock and she was breathing through clenched teeth, gently holding her throbbing left hand in her right, Khriss watched as her fingers began to swell and the skin turned a dark crimson shade. Khriss cursed herself for being so careless, and prayed that Artemis hadn't woken up from the noise.

Swearing quietly under her breath, Khriss was taken unawares when calloused fingertips delicately brushed her trembling forearm and a male voice sounded from beside her.

"You should get that under cold water."

Glancing to her right, Khriss' gaze fell upon stormy blue eyes and hazel brown hair. Tyler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler jumped sharply when he heard a pained feminine shout and the crashing of metal against hard wood. Completely forgetting about the person on the other end of the phone, he wheeled his body around and saw that the small girl had her left hand up against her chest in a protective fashion and steaming milk covered a large portion of the ground infront of her.

"... What was that, Tyler what happened?!"

Remembering about the girl he had left on the line, Tyler quickly pressed the phone back to his ear, without ever taking his gaze from the injured girl across the room.

"Look Taylor I got to go, just drive to Emendale Street and you will see the hummer." Tyler explained and before Taylor had any time to respond he had hung to phone back on the wall.

He was at the girl's side within two strides; her chartreuse eyes were wide as they stared down at her injured hand, and her teeth were tightly clenched because of the pain. He heard her curse hoarsely and almost smiled at the colorful language that exitted her mouth. Tentavely touching her arm with his fingers, he noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"You should get that under cold water." he stated, looking down at her burned fingers.

Turning her head, she stared at him blankly, as if not quite sure who he was, but after several moments he saw a flash of reconization come over her eyes. Nodding her head, she directed herself in the direction of the sink. Following silently behind, Tyler watched as she quickly adjusted the tempature of the water and carefully allowed the icy liquid to spill over her injured fingers. He saw her wince and retract her hand slightly at the sudden tempature change, but she soon began to relax as the cool water seeped through the skin, soothing the burn.

Tyler stared in fascination as the expression on her face changed from one of pain to one of contentment. Soon she pulled her hand away from the water and turned the tap off. Tyler watched patiently as she kneeled, opened the cupboard under the sink and grasped a small, white first aid box.

"Do you need help?" he asked, taking a slow step forward.

Looking up, she looked at him as if realizing he was still standing there and replied. "No, I think I've got it."

Nodding his head, Tyler was resigned to just stand and wait for her to finish bandaging the wound up. After standing there for a few minutes, he felt suddenly useless and wished he could do something. He, after all, had come to her house late in the night and had probably been the cause she had been boiling milk in the first place. That's when he noticed the cooling puddle of white liquid still situated in the middle of the floor.

Looking back at the girl, he saw that she was still busy wrapping her left hand in white gauze. Concluding that the least he could do was clean up the mess, Tyler scanned the area for paper towel. Almost immediately, his eyes fell upon a large roll on the far counter. Calmly walking over, he wrapped a bunch around his hand and bent over the spill, pressing the absorbent material onto the liquid; but there was still a large amount of milk on the floor even when he had soaked as much as possible into the material.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khriss was struggling to wrap her hand in the clean linen, she was lucky it had been her left hand and not her right, otherwise it would have been even more difficult. Finally after some patience and determination she had the cloth tied in a tight knot. Smiling in triumph Khriss turned and was surprised to see Tyler squatting on the floor, a paper towel pressed to the spilled milk that covered the ground.

Giggling softly at the sight of the six foot boy hunched over, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of gratitude for his actions. He was certanily different then most of the boys she had encountered throughout her life, but maybe thats because she hadn't encountered very many. She had always been too busy with taking care of the twins, and earning enough money to ever really notice or care about what most girls her age focussed on, like looks, weight, make-up, and especially boys.

Sighing heavily, Khriss grabbed a damp towel from the sink and went over to help the strange boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler could feel her searching eyes on him, and he felt suddenly vulnerable under her gaze, but he refused to look up at her, so he remained in the same hunched position and continued his task of wiping the mess. Finally, he felt her eyes shift away and he chanced a small glance in her direction; she had her back turned to him and was reaching for something in the sink behind her. As she turned Tyler redirected his eyes to the floor below him, hoping she hadn't seen his stare.

Suddenly, he felt her body beside his and she was pressing a damp dish towel onto the milky mess. Tyler watched as her small hands rounded small circles as they cleaned up the spill, his eyes followed her delicate motion and he when he heard a soft voice say his name, he was reluctant to take his eyes away.

"...Wh... What?" he stuttered, blinking his eyes as he looked at the girl's face.

"Tyler... Thats your name right?" she repeated, continuing her repetetive wiping.

"Yeah, but how..." Tyler began to ask, but she was way ahead of him.

"Your friend at the grocery store told me." she explained before he had a chance to finish his question.

By now the mess on the floor had been expertly cleaned and the two teens were on their feet, facing eachother.

"Oh I see," he answered, "Sorry about him, he can be alittle... um... well you know."

Tyler saw her mouth turn up at the corners, and a melodic laugh come from her throat, "Yeah, I realized." she replied, throwing the wet dish towel back into the sink and moving past Tyler to take seat at the small dining table. "Thanks for helping with the milk, I am alittle clumsy as you can see." The girl explained pointing at her bandaged hand.

"No problem, I just hope your hand will be ok." Tyler responded, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh I think I'll survive."

After the laughing had seized the two sat in an uncomfortable silence, not sure what to say next. Tyler stole a few glances in her direction and noticed that she had a thoughtful expression covering her face as she fiddled with the rose colored draw string of her pants. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, she looked like a second grader who was trying to figure out a difficult math problem.

"What's your name?" Tyler abruptly asked, making the girl beside him jump slightly.

"Oh uh... Khriss." she answered, quickly recovering from the surprise.

Nodding his head, Tyler said the name silently in his head several times; he liked it. Coming out of his thoughts, Tyler heard the annoying sound of honking from outside the house.

"That's probably for me." he quickly explained, when he saw Khriss look toward the window in confusion.

"Oh ok."

Both of the teens stood and made their way toward the door, Khriss in the lead. Opening the door, she walked out onto the porch with Tyler following behind. Peering out into the night, he saw the headlights from Taylor's car across the road.

"Do you think my vehicle would get towed if I left it there for the night?" Tyler asked grinning, as he looked down at the girl standing beside him.

"No, I think you'll be safe." Khriss answered, looking back at him a playful glint in her apple green eyes.

Tyler could hear a car door open and close, and looked around to see Taylor walking up the driveway an annoyed expression on her usually happy face.

"Come on Tyler, I'm here now let's go!" she stated, hopping from one foot to the other with impatience. She didn't like having to get up this late.

"Just give me a sec!" he called back, and turned to address Khriss. But Tyler was surprised to see she that her smile was gone and she had a disappointed look about her. "Are you ok?" he asked, shocked to hear the unusual amount of concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah... I'm fine." she replied, taking her gaze from Taylor and looking back at him, "You should really get going, it looks like she doesn't want to wait anymore."

Tyler felt slightly downhearted at the urging in her voice. 'So she wanted him to go,' he thought sighing at the familiar rejection.

"It was really nice meeting you... Tyler"

Peering back at her, Tyler saw her small hand extended out infront of her. Taking his own hands from their refuge within his pockets, he lightly grasped her work worn one. Quickly letting go, he turned his back to her and fled down the front steps and toward the car across the street.

"Finally!" Taylor exclaimed, quickly jumping into the driver's seat and buckling up her seat belt.

Tyler had his hands shoved back in his pockets as he made his way across the road, a frown plastered on his face. He was opening the red car door when he heard a lively voice call his name. Looking up he saw Khriss leaning over the railing on her porch, smiling mischievously and frantically waving her hands.

"Remember Tyler, your not supposed to stare at people, its rude!"

A small grin quickly replaced the frown and waving back, Tyler climbed into the passenger's seat his spirits lifted dramatically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I was planning on taking this chapter a little further but realized that this was an excellent time to stop. I hope you all liked it, Khriss and Tyler finally got to get to know eachother slightly, its a start. Well anways tell me what you think, I love you all.


	6. Slippery Situation

**Author's Note:** Well here I am with another awesome chapter, but first I want to thank those who commented on the last one:

**SlytherinSecret418**

**segala**

**FaithfulELF**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**legolover**

**SnowFairy24**

**Susangel**

**won't be the Victim**

**Smilyface2020**

**Angelnanoo**

**Jas120**

I really appreciate all your warm comments and continued support throughout this story. Here it is, the next chapter in the story, sorry it took alittle longer but I had to get some ideas, so I hope its good. Review and tell me what you think.

_**All I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

"If you kiss on the first date and it's not right, then there will be no second date. Sometimes it's better to hold out and not kiss for a long time. I am a strong believer in kissing being very intimate, and the minute you kiss, the floodgates open for everything else."

-Jennifer Lopez

Sleep's peaceful blackness engulfed her mind and body, wrapping her in it's protective cocoon and placing it's gentle hand over her. Completely unaware of the hectic world that existed behind her closed eye lids, Khriss allowed her body the luxury of restoration, lavishing in the calm and undisturbed quietness that came with slumber...

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

Groaning in protest, Khriss felt her mind break away from sleep and pulled back into reality.

"Stupid clock..." she muttered angrily as the annoying beeping continued, as if mocking her in some cruel way.

Pulling her hand from its cozy refuge under all the thick blankets covering her small frame, Khriss fumbled around on her bedside table searching for the elusive 'off button'. Soon the alarm quit abruptly and Khriss was left to lay in her bed and allow her body afew minutes to adjust to being awake. She was never good when it came to waking up, she never enjoyed the idea of getting out her warm bed, but once she had gotten herself a cup of hot chocolate she would be ready for the day.

Relcutantly pulling the comforters off of her body, Khriss lazily swung her legs over the edge of the bed and shivered at the cold morning air; causing goose bumps to appear over her skin. Pushing herself off the edge of the soft mattress, Khriss hurried to pull her bath robe over her bare arms and shoulders. Shuffling along the dark corridor, Khriss made her lazy way to the kitchen. Grabbing the tin can full of hot cocoa mix, Khriss let a hearty yawn escape her throat as her fingers roamed around the clean counter top for the kettle. But where it should have been, there was nothing.

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Khriss scanned the kitchen for the missing appliance. Thats when the images of last night's adventure came flying back into her mind. She had spilled the boiling water all over the floor because she had been so intent on listening to Tyler's conversation on the phone. Peering down at her bandaged hand, Khriss couldn't help but smirk at the memory of the strange boy who had arrived at her door step.

Would she ever see him again? She asked herself, already knowing that the possibility of meeting Tyler again was pretty much slim to none. She didn't know anything about him, except his name. Mentally slapping herself, Khriss realized that this was the only boy she had ever spoken to besides Sandra's husband, and now she would probably never see him again. Closing her eyes, Khriss recalled the girl who had picked him up, and concluded that this must have been his girlfriend.

Sighing in defeat, Khriss leaned against the counter, eyes on the tiled floor. Suddenly she heard the soft scuffle of padded feet from infront of her; looking up slightly, her eyes fell upon the pajama clad figure of Artemis. The three year old had a teddy bear in one hand the other was sleepily rubbing her left eye. A squeaky yawn escaped her mouth as she gazed curiously at her sister, both her blue and green eyes filled with questioning

Tears sprang to her eyes as an unexpected wave of love and compassion swept through Khriss body. Why would she need a boyfriend when she already had the greatest blessing of them all. Sniffing, Khriss wiped the unshed tears away with the back of her hand and bent so she was eye level with the small girl.

"How about I make some waffles for breakfast today, I know their your favourite." Khriss explained, to the sleepy toddler.

Immediately, Artemis' eyes lit up and she nodded her head frantically, all tiredness forgotten at the mention of her favourite breakfast food.

Smiling at her sister's reaction, Khriss straightened up and busied herself with gathering all the ingredients for the waffles. Any regret or disappointment about Tyler pushed to the very back of her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning heavily, Tyler ran his calloused fingers through his limp locks of chestnut hair and pushed himself up into a sitting position, his old mattress squeaking loudly in protest at the movement. Looking around the familiar dorm room, Tyler directed his eyes on Reid's sleeping form. The teenage boy had come in late the previous night and was now paying the consequences; blankets were strewn around the floor around him and his right leg was hanging limply off the side of the hard mattress. 

Smirking at his friend's grotesque sleeping position, Tyler pulled his own blanket from his body, revealing his bare chest and shoulder's to the cool morning air. Slowly, he lifted his tired frame from the bed and walked to the small bathroom on the other side of the room. Closing the door behind him, Tyler turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual sleeping attire, no shirt and a loose pair of sweat pants, and his hair was showing off the effects of slumber quit nicely.

Taking a long hard look at himself, Tyler realized that nothing about him had changed since the morning before; he didn't look or feel any different. The reluctance to have to go through another typical boring day still nawed at him and the anticipation toward perfecting his swim routine and memorizing all the material for the end-of-term tests still weighed heavily on his mind.

Sighing sadly, he grabbed his tooth brush and braced himself for another day of studying and pushing his body to the limit in the life of the ever predictable Tyler Simms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Khriss your late again!"

Stopping abruptly in mid stride, Khriss slowly turned around, bracing herself for her boss's familiar lecture. 

"That's the third time this month." he exclaimed, hands on his hips and foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I had to drop my sister off at the babysitter's and then I had..." she tried to defend herself, but was soon cut off.

"I don't care Khriss, just make sure it doesn't happen again." the middle age man explained.

Nodding her head, Khriss watched as her boss quickly turned and strode back out of the kitchen to go yell at some other unlucky employee. Sighing in relief when he left, Khriss hastily tied the black apron over her slim waist, grabbed the worn notepad from the front pocket and pushed open the swinging door. It was only eight o'clock in the morning and already the Earl's resturant was packed with the usual crowd of Spencer Academy students who made it tradition to arrive at the same time each morning to relax and eat before class started. 

Khriss was used to the loud clatter of plates and cutlery, and the smell of coffee beans and bacon that wafted in the air; she had worked part-time at Earl's since her father's death. Making enough money to support the twin's and herself had always been back breaking work, she had two other jobs that she fit in when she wasn't working at the resturant.

"Khriss your table number seven."

Looking over at the speaker, Khriss saw her co-worker, Mandy, pointing to a table at the far end of the room. Following her finger, Khriss saw a group of about five girls her age in mini skirts and tube tops giggling madly as they pointed at a group of teenage boys at a different table.

"Oh, um... Thanks Mandy." Khriss said, as she started reluctantly over to the shrieking group. Stopping at the table, Khriss flipped open her notebook and readied her pen for the onslaught of writing, "Hi, I'm Khriss and I will be your waitress today, would you girls like anything to drink for starters?"

Immediately upon her arrival, the whole table went silent as the girl's stared at Khriss' make-up free face along with her messily put together pony tail. Ignoring the scornful eyes, Khriss waited for one of them to respond.

"Um... yes I'll have a cup of tea with no sugar and one and a half teaspoons of skim milk." A brunette with thick eyeliner and diamond nose stud finally replied, smiling sweetly at Khriss.

"OK, and for the rest of you?" Khriss asked, not taking her eyes off the white paper she was busy scribbling over. 

After taking the unaturally picky orders of the other four girls, Khriss explained that she would be back soon with their drinks and turned to go back into the kitchen, but before she had even taken four steps away from the table one of the girls said, for Khriss to hear quite easily.

"She is so not getting a tip."

'This was going to be a long day.' Khriss thought to herself, as she retreated into the safety of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of the small bathroom after his morning shower, Tyler was surprised to see Reid awake and already dressed. 

"Whoah, this is a surprise." Tyler exclaimed, as he grabbed a clean t-shirt from his wooden dresser and pulle it over his head.

"Shut up." Reid stated, as he slipped his worn skater shoes onto his feet, "I am only up because my stomach feels like its gnawing on itself, hurry up and get dressed so we can stop by a resturant and grab some food."

Not bothering to argue with his tired best friend, Tyler grabbed his own shoes and quickly following Reid out into the hallway. "Let's take the hummer, my car isn't running the way I would like it too lately." Reid stated, as he rounded another corner.

At Reid's words, Tyler suddenly remembered that his hummer wasn't in the school parking lot like usual, but instead it was parked with a flat tire on Emendale Street. Then an image of a short girl in pajama pants, sporting chestnut locks and apple green irises popped up in his head; Tyler couldn't help but grin at the memory of his previous night's activities.

"... are you listening to me?"

Coming out of his daze, Tyler realized that he was already standing in the nearly empty parking lot, and Reid was looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Huh... what?" he enquired, not sure what his friend had asked.

"Where's your truck, its not here?" Reid answered gesturing at the empty space where Tyler's vehicle should have occupied.

"I popped a tire on Emendale Street last night and didn't have a spare so I called Taylor to pick me up." Tyler explained, "after class I need to phone a tow truck to bring it to the mechanics."

Gaping at him, Reid just stared at Tyler for a few long seconds, then suddenly groaned and he ran his hand over his handsome face.

"Typical Tyler," he exclaimed in an amused tone as he smirked at his best friend, "We can run to the resturant, it isn't that far anyways."

Smiling back at him, Tyler took off sprinting in the direction of Earl's resturant, Reid at his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Khriss, your orders up!"

Hastily grabbing the food covered plates off the counter, Khriss slowly walked over to table seven, trying desperately to balance the dishes in her arms. The girl's at the table haddened stopped giggling or shrieking ever since they had stepped into the building and didn't bother to make it easier for Khriss as she lay all the orders infront of their rightful owners. Reaching over two bodies with four full plates of food in your arms was not easy and Khriss had no idea how she managed not to spill any drinks on the girl's laps.

"OK, if you ladies need anything else just give me a shout." Khriss explained to the pampered girls as they daintely poked at the plates of lettuce set before them.

Not waiting for a response, Khriss shuffled off to go clean an unoccupied table, happy to be away from the continuous snickers. As Khriss bent over the wooden surface to grab some empty glasses, she heard the door of the resturant swing open rather loudly and then slam shut. Halting in mid-stretch Khriss was surprised to hear noisy huffing and puffing and deep male laughter resounding around the lobby. Straightening herself, Khriss half-turned and looked around to see what the source of all the comotion was.

Two teenage boys were doubled over, clutching their knees and gasping for breath. Khriss peered at them in confusion, and was shocked when she reconized the voice of the brunette boy.

"Not... that far... huh?" he breathlessly asked his companion, slowly pushing himself up into a proper standing position.

Khriss was shocked to see Tyler standing there, a wide grin adorning his features as he helped his companion to stand. The empty beverage cups forgotten, Khriss focussed her full attention on what the other boy had begun to say. 

"OK... so it was a little... farther away... then I thought." his blonde friend answered, smiling back at Tyler.

The two boys allowed themselves to recover enough to be able to speak without having to take breaths between words and then noticed Mandy standing to the side waiting to seat them. Khriss watched as her co-worker guided Tyler and his friend over to a booth not far away from table seven. Finally, Khriss shook herself loose from her daze and started to slowly walk back to the bustling kitchen, carrying the dirty glasses in her hands.

She couldn't believe it, just this morning she was convincing herself that she would probably never see Tyler again and now here he was, not even fifteen feet away from her, in plain sight. A tiny smile crept onto her face as she placed the cups on the counter to be cleaned. 

"Khriss!" 

The grin quickly disappeared as Khriss looked up and came face to face with her boss.

"Get back to work and go check with your table!" he demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes sir." she replied, and almost jogged back to table seven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What would you boys like to drink?" asked the grinning waitress, who stood beside their booth.

"I'll have a coffee please, black." Tyler responded, smiling politely back at the blonde girl.

"And I'll have orange juice." Reid added, fiddling with the cutlery set before him.

Nodding in response, she hastily departed, leaving Reid and Tyler pondering over the options on the menu. Both boys were silent as they considered what to choose, and before long the waitress was back with their beverages. After she written down their orders and had disappeared for the second time, Reid asked: 

"So how is your swim routine coming?"

"Pretty good I guess." Tyler answered, choosing not to elaborate on how hard he was actually pushing himself. "How 'bout yours?"

"Meh." Reid responded incoherently, "Haven't really practiced, but all I have to do is swim up and down the lane a few times, not that hard."

Nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment, Tyler wrapped his hands firmly over hot coffee mug, letting the welcoming warmth seep in through his fingertips. 'How come everything was so easy for Reid?' Tyler thought enviously. 'Why was he always so calm and cool about even the most stressful tasks?' 

Ever since Tyler and Reid had been in elementary together, he had never worried about school and still got astonishingly good grades where as Tyler had to work his butt off to just get a B-. Sports, making friends, being popular and even getting the girl, Reid had never broken a sweat being good at or getting any of those things. The only reason people even knew Tyler's name was because he was friends with Reid, Caleb and Pogue. 

"...how is everything for you ladies so far?"

Unexpectedly, Tyler was brought back from his depressing thoughts by a familiar female voice. Swiveling his head in the direction of the voice, he frantically scanned the area for the speaker.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Reid questioned when he noticed the sudden look of desperation and surprise come over his friend as he peered around the crowded resturant.

Ignoring Reid completely, Tyler continued to search for the familiar face. Sure enough, just a few tables away, sporting a loose pony tail and baggy dress pants stood Khriss. A few dark brown locks of hair had spilled from her hastily assembled pony tail and were now falling freely over her features in a way that made her look increasingly innocent. Unable to stop the instaneous grin that had spread across his face, Tyler watched as she smiled politely at some girls seated at the table and then walked back into the kitchen. 

Catching his stare, Reid followed Tyler's gaze over to the table where Khriss had just previously occupied and falsely concluded that he had been looking at the giggling girls seated there. 

"Never took you for that type?" Reid stated, looking curiously at Tyler. 

Finally, Tyler turned his eyes back to his forgotten comrade and blushed involuntarily, "I wasn't looking at them, dumbass!" he answered, "You remember that girl from the grocery store, I saw her over there."

"Oh yeah, her name was Karissa or something." Reid exclaimed only partly recalling the rejection.

"Her name's Khriss."

"Whatever, and what is so great about seeing her?"

Tyler paused then and pondered whether to tell Reid about last night; coming to a quick conclusion he answered: "No reason, I was just surprised to see her."

Eyeing his friend suspiciously, Reid looked doubtful but just shrugged his shoulders and gulped down the remainder of his orange juice. Just then, Tyler heard the kitchen door open behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khriss gently pushed the kitchen door open with her shoulder and manuvered her way out into the bustling resturant. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed that squishing six glasses onto one tray was a stupid idea, but pressure of catching up on lost time was much louder and persistent, so there she was trying desperately not to knock over any of the drinks as she slowly made her way to table seven.

As she approached the table one of the girl's purposely pushed her foot into Khriss' path, and with her mind and eyes solely focussed on the liquid in the glasses, Khriss had no time to react when she was suddenly falling to the hard, dirty floor. The devastating sound of shattering glass rang throughout the large room and everyone turned their attention to the source of the loud clamor.

Khriss lay on her back, eyes shut tight and body tensed, various different drinks were spilled over her front side and all around her small figure. Khriss could easily hear the low murmur of whispers that had risen up, and the uncomfortable sensation of being in sopping wet clothing made her want to dig a large hole in the ground and bury herself. She wished that by keeping her eyes shut that everything and everyone would disappear and the humiliation would be over. Hot tears stung at her closed eyes, and a large lump had formed painfully in her throat.

Slowly, with her eyes still shut, Khriss hoisted herself into a sitting position and then unsteadily got to her feet; but as soon as she was standing the floor seemed to be pulled from under her as she slipped on the puddle of liquid surrounding her.

Startled gasps sounded from the people watching and Khriss couldn't hold back a quick yelp of pain as she collided with the floor for a second time. This time Khriss didn't bother to hold back the salty tears that mingled with the moisture already on her flushed cheeks; she could easily hear the giggles that came from the girls at table seven, and she felt a humiliated blush rise to her face.

But suddenly, Khriss felt strong hands grip under her shoulders and hoist her back onto her feet. Instantly her eyes flew open in surprise and she fell face to face with ebony hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Tyler stated, gazing back at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

For the first few moments all Khriss could do was stare, forgetting all about the crowd of people who were pointing at the unusual pair and the mess of broken glass and spilled beverages. Blinking her eyes, she cleared her mind and smiled back at her rescuer.

"Thanks." was all she could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Sorry for stopping it right there, but I was getting soo tired of this chapter so I just wanted it to end. I hope it was worth the wait, I know that it is kind of dragging on but it is hard to make it go faster when I switch from one point of view to the next, so bare with me, I try to make it as interesting at possible. Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck around and keep reading even with my messed up uploading schedule. I hope the next update wont take as long. Please tell me what you think and if it was worth the wait!


	7. Unfair Judgement

**Author's Note:** OMG!!! I am soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 7 months!!! I have been going through a long period of writers block, been busy with family stuff, school stuff, stuff stuff ;) But I am back and hopefully ready to write, write, write!! But before we get on with it, I would like to thank all my wonderful, and faithful/new reviewers, you Guys are the people who keep this story going!

**SlytherinSecret418**

**Taffyrose**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**Susangel**

**Smileyface2020**

**Mina-Elaine-**

**nomanslandvicki**

**FaithfulELF**

**PetiteDiable**

**Dudette Kika**

**welivetonight**

**onelastdream**

**anangelwithnoname**

**Zoey24**

**SamandJake**

**Macy-Mae**

Again I thank all of you who have stayed with me through this long drawn out and boring period, I hope this is worth it :) Here it is CHAPTER 7!!

_**All That I Live For**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The best things in life are unexpected - because there were no expectations."

- Eli Khamarov

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready for the finals?"

Averting his gaze from the empty coffe mug on the table infront of him, Tyler glanced up at his friend.

"I'm getting there, I've just been busy with stuff thats all." he responded, twirling the glass mug between his calloused fingers.

"Well it's in two weeks so I am not too worried, I'll probably just cram for it the night before or something." Reid added, as he eyed a scantily clad girl pass their table.

"Yeah... Thats cool."

Tyler dropped his head eyeing the small splash of coffee spilled on the smooth table top. How come Reid never worried, was never stressed? All the boy did was swim - which came naturally to him - and have sex with girls he had only known for less then an hour - which also came naturally; - and yet he STILL got top grades without even trying!

Sighing heavily, Tyler felt a headache beginning to form around his temples and shut his eyes tight against the building pressure. He'd been getting migraines lately, and knew that he should go to the doctor soon before it became a big issue, but he also knew that he didnt have alot of free time to spare with swimming and tests coming up.

"Hey dude the grocery girl is back."

Suddenly forgetting his discomfort, Tyler opened his tired eyes and looked around frantically for Khriss. Not seeing her familiar, petite figure he glanced over at Reid and saw the smile on his face.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed cheerfully like a boy who had just gotten the video game he'd been wanting, "What was that reaction Baby boy, I've never seen you look up so fast."

Blushing lightly, Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the cushioned seat. He didn't even know why he was so fascinated by the girl, she wasn't a supermodel, she didn't dress to impress, she didn't even wear make-up. But then it occured to him, maybe it was her individuality that intrigued him so much.

A sudden loud crash broke through Tyler's realizations, and he turned in his seat to find the source of the unexpected disturbance. The change in volume around the usually busseling restaurant was noticeable right away. Laying on the hard floor was amidst scattered glass fragments was a waitress with her eyes shut tight and a huge liquid stain all over her front.

'Khriss!' Tyler almost thought out loud when he registered who the poor figure on the floor was. Rising from his seat he rushed past the surrounding tables, trying to reach Khriss. As he pushed past chairs and the people seated in them, Tyler watched her try to rise from her position on the floor but fail and fall flat on her derriere again. Seeing the tears fall from her closed eyes, his sympathy went out to her and also anger at the people who just sat and watch her cry in a heap on the cold, hard ground.

Finally Tyler reached her prone body on the floor, bending down he gently gripped under her shoulders and effortlessly hoisted her back onto her feet. He watched her apple green eyes fly open and her small, yet full lips form a surprised 'O' expression.

"Doesn't this looks familiar?" he asked playfully, amused at her shocked reaction.

Khriss tentavily looked over his features. The stray locks of wet hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead, the deep crimson color of her cheeks and the tear stains streaking her face made her appear extremely vulnerable and innocent. Like a small child getting disciplined.

"...Thank you." was all she said in response.

Grinning sincerely, Tyler released his strong grasp on her arms and let her stand on her own. "No problem, you alright?"

Looking down at herself, Khriss was about to answer him when a loud, angry voice interrupted their quiet conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done!" yelled a small chunky man from the entrance to the kitchen. "How could you be so clumsy?!"

Khriss turned sharply at the sound of the familiar shrill voice. Panic rising within her, she tried frantically to defend herself.

"I'm so sorry! I didnt realize that all those glasses would be too many, I am so sorry! I'll clean it up I swear!"

Her words seemed to go over her boss' head, as he continued his raging like she had said nothing. "I knew I should never had hired a useless wench like you! Thats what happens when you take pity on the less fortunate!" He was like a fat firebreathing creature as he waddled angrily over to Khriss, his cheeks puffy and spittle collecting in the corners of his lips. The people situated in the booths and tables of the resturant had directed all their attention at the scene.

Hot tears were collecting in Khriss' usually joyful irises, threatening to fall any moment; and her small hands were clenched so tightly together that her nails were breaking through the skin. She could feel all the judgmental eyes on her and she felt her body begin to tremble from embarrasment.

"...This is coming out of your pay check! No, wait. thats much to gracious of me! YOUR FIRED!" He roared as he prodded his chubby finger at her nose.

That was all Khiss could take, salty tears were streaming in steady lines down her cheeks and before she could stop it a loud, hiccupy sob had escaped her throat. Her boss had disappeared through kitchen doors again, still fuming and had left her to stand there... All eyes in her direction.

Unable to take the stares and soft whipsers that had begun to rise above the heavy silence, Khriss turned on her heals and raced out the doors and away from this nightmare. Not noticing the pair of empathetic azure eyes that followed her out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler watched he entire scene in complete and utter astonishment. How could a man be so cruel? Mistakes happen, they were glasses for shit's sake!! Probably only cost $6.00 dollars at any local Wal-Mart.

The small, chunky man had launched himself back into the kitchen after his tyrade and had left Khriss to stand there. Gazing at the heart-broken girl beside him, Tyler felt his heart go out to her and he wished that he could do something to help. She had just fallen on her ass twice, been yelled at and fired and to top it off this had all happened in a resturant full of judgemental teens.

Apple green had shifted to a grey shade as that tears that had been pooling in her eyes a few moment before came flooding down her delicate cheeks and her petite frame shook visibly. An audible sob emitted from her lips and she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

To Tyler she looked like a small girl who had just been beat by an abusive parent, her hands still gripped in tight little fists as she rubbed at her shaded orbs.

Suddenly, without warning she turned toward the exit doors and ran from the building, leaving Tyler to stare after her not sure whether to follow.

"Did you see that? What a total loser." A shrill female voice stated from the booth behind his still frame.

Turning his eyes to the group of cackling girls, Tyler could have sworn smoke was coming from his ears as he adressed them.

"It's your fault for tripping her that she got fired!" he shouted, causing them to cease in their arrogant laughter, "Just because she doesn't wear slutty outfits and actually works to earn a living unlike like you bitches!"

Amazed gasps and hushed tones could be heard as the four girls stared dumbfounded at their accuser.

"Um dude?" Reid came up behind Tyler, hesitantly putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Maybe we should go."

Coming out of his rage, Tyler took one last look at the tramps seated in the booth and stomped past his friend saying as he went by, "I won't be at school today."

"Baby boy, what are you talkin about, she's just a girl let it go." Reid said as he scrambled after Tyler, barely able to keep up with his rushed pace.

Not responding, Tyler sped up to a hasty jog toward the Spencer Academy parking lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: YAYAYAYAYAYAY I'm done!!!!!! I hope you all liked it, It may not be my best but I'm rusty from not writing for such a long time :P Anyways, tell me what you liked, what you didn't. What I need to change what you want me to add. Doesnt matter I am all up for ideas :) And yes I decided to change the rating. I'm sorry if that makes anybody angry. But I decided it would be better for the future chapters ;)


End file.
